


Pax

by EmmyGracey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Battlefront II
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGracey/pseuds/EmmyGracey
Summary: A lot of well-deserved happiness ensued right after the war.





	Pax

Del Meeko walked across the bridge of the _Corvus_ as the ship flew out of Bespin space. They had dropped off a load of cargo to the planet and now headed away for some time off. They’d been making constant trips for almost a year, so having nothing on the upcoming agenda was a welcome change.  

The doors to the bridge opened and Del’s wife of a few months entered. Iden Versio broke out into an impeccable grin when she met Del’s eyes.

He returned her smile and held out his hand for her to happily capture.

////

They had begun to travel together immediately after the war, just like they had planned. All over the galaxy they had flown to explore and sightsee, to take in the things they couldn’t appreciate as soldiers.

They had married on Naboo just a few weeks into their traveling after the battle of Jakku. The rebellion’s victory fresh in their minds had filled them with hope and happiness but also reminded them that life could be fleeting.

When the couple had arrived on Naboo they walked slowly with their arms linked together. Del and Iden had been so preoccupied with fighting and surviving the last time they were there, it was nice to soak in the beauty of the planet.

They had strolled leisurely through Theed Palace and admired the architecture, stained glass, and artwork. A large painting of a former Queen had caught Iden’s attention. “Look, Del,” she had pointed up at it, “she looks just like Princess Leia.”  

“She does, doesn’t she? Wow,” Del had agreed, utterly stunned at the similarity.

They had continued to tour through, arms together. There was no laser fire, no smell of blood. No blasters lying in cold, stiff hands. There weren’t any shards of white armor or cracked helmets strewn about. It was peaceful.

That was how it always should have been.

After they had walked through Theed, Del and Iden had traveled to the Lake Country. They had walked hand in hand with their shoes tossed aside. They had basked in the sunlight and felt the plush grass underneath their bare feet. The calm sound of the water that lapped at the shore had echoed in their ears.

“Iden I’ve been thinking,” Del had begun.

“About what Del?”

“About life. How it can be short. How it felt impossible during the war. How it felt like we could have died at any moment back then.”

Iden quirked an eyebrow. “We could have, Del,” she had reminded him gently.

“But we didn’t,” Del had reminded her back. “We won. We’re still here. Together. On this beautiful planet with a sad history. But it just reminds me how life can be fleeting.”

“You’re rambling, Del. What’s going on?”

“Iden, will you marry me?”

Iden had stopped walking. Her mouth had fallen open in shock.

Del’s talking had become frantic, “I know it’s not been long at all since the war ended. We haven’t been _together_ together for long and all that, but I love you, and you’ve said that you love me before,” he faltered. “I- I just thought with these beautiful surroundings it’d just be nice, I don’t know…”

Iden had smiled at the flustered man before her. She had placed a hand on his shoulder in reassuring comfort. “Yes,” she had said simply.

Del had looked at her. “What?”

Iden had laughed, “yes, I’ll marry you, Del. I love you.”

Del had laughed in return and kissed her. “Really? Then let’s go find someone!”

“Wait, now? In casual clothes?”

“I don’t care about that, Iden, do you?”  

She had thought for a moment. It wasn’t what she had ever imagined, but, “I don’t care as long as you’re beside me.”

He had grinned at her, “I always will be.” They had run hand in hand to find an officiant.

They never did go back for those shoes…

////

Iden squeezed Del’s hand upon her arrival on the bridge. She was glowing.

“Hi,” she whispered.

“Hi yourself,” he whispered back.

“So no cargo for a while, huh? That’ll be nice. Almost like a vacation.”

“Indeed, Iden. Would you like to go anywhere?”

Iden shook her head. “There’s no place I’d rather be than right here on the _Corvus_ with you.”

“That feeling is mutual, darling.” Del pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her waist and back. She hugged him back and he buried his head down in the crook of her neck. Her pulse beat rapidly against his ear.

He lifted his head to catch her eye. “Iden your heartbeat is rather fast today. Are you all right?”

Iden’s immense grin returned. “I’m a lot better than just all right. I hadn’t been feeling the best, so while you were helping unload the ship on Bespin I had a medical droid check me over.”

Del’s face fell with worry. He grabbed her hands and backed away to look her up and down trying to see if anything was wrong.

Iden laughed at her endearing husband. “Did you not hear me say that I’m better than all right? I’m fine, Del. The droid found nothing wrong with me.”

Del sighed with relief, “thank the Force. Don’t scare me like that, Iden. If nothing was wrong what did the med droid say?”

Iden’s eyes were light and her smile was blinding. “Del, I’m going to have a baby.”

Del took a step back. One of his hands flew toward his chest in shock. Iden grew a little worried.

“Del?”

“A baby?” He whispered. “You’re going to have a baby?”

He pulled her into the tightest hug he could muster. He held her in his arms for minutes before he let her go.

“A baby!” Del exclaimed this time. He picked Iden up and spun her around the bridge. She laughed at his excitement, her earlier worry ebbed away.

“Are you happy, Del?”

“Happy? Oh, Iden I’ve never been happier! You’re going to have my baby, we’re going to be parents! Of course I’m happy, darling.”

Iden hugged him again. “I’m happy you’re happy. I’m happy too. I know we haven’t been married long, but-”

Del cut her words off with a kiss. “I wouldn’t have cared if we were married a few months or a few decades. I’m so excited I could burst. I love you Iden.”

“I love you too, Del.”

They kissed again and walked to the window to watch the passing stars together. Del put his arms around Iden’s waist and she snuggled into his embrace. Both relaxed and content with their life, and excruciatingly excited about their little one soon to join them.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished the main campaign and fell so in love with these two. I wanted to write some cute fluff that takes place right after the war, and voila! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
